


Пока не стало поздно

by Puhospinka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дейдару следовало убить сразу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока не стало поздно

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Before it's too late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511952) by [MyFandomCausesHanaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji)



> Фик был написан на Драббл-баттл в сообществе Академия ниндзя, персонаж — Дейдара, черта характера — наглый, романтичный (раунд 3) под псевдонимом Илта

Дейдару следовало убить сразу, как только он увидел действие Камуи. Так было намного безопаснее — и спокойнее. Тогда Обито попал под направленную атаку Дейдары, случайно! И инстинктивно ушел в другое измерение, пропуская через себя взрывную волну, несущую обломки камней, комья земли и обжигающе-горячий воздух. Дейдара смотрел на него, прищурив незакрытый челкой глаз, Обито сжимал кунай, прикидывая, куда ударить — и тянул. А потом Дейдара тряхнул волосами, окинул Обито высокомерным взглядом и сунул руку в сумку с глиной.

Белая птица расправила крылья, Дейдара привычно вскочил ей на спину и посмотрел нетерпеливо:

— Долго будешь торчать, м? Опаздываем.

Обито разжал кулак, отправляя кунай в другое измерение, а себя убеждая, что прикончить Дейдару он успеет всегда. Еще не случилось ничего страшного. Еще не поздно.

 

От удара о землю все еще гудело в ушах — Обито не успел перестроиться и уйти от катастрофы, атакованный сразу с восьми направлений. Где-то в стороне откашливался Дейдара и звонко, с наслаждением ругался. Рифленая маска треснула ровно напополам — надо было успеть нырнуть в другое измерение, там у Обито хранился запас на экстренный случай.

Раздался скрежет и треск, кусок скалы рядом с ними покачнулся и рухнул, обдав мелкой пылью. Обито и Дейдара отпрыгнули одновременно и приземлились, глядя друг другу в глаза. Шаринган вращался, отдаваясь в висках едва заметной вибрацией.

— Блядь! 

На земле между их ногами лежала расколотая маска.

Дейдара медленно наклонился, и Обито увидел шею, острые выступающие позвонки и выемку, уходящую под светлые волосы. Один точный удар…

Дейдара распрямился, с такой силой впихнул маску в руки Обито, что тот пошатнулся.

— Готовь место для ночлега, м!

Развернулся и пошел прочь — к покореженной и изломанной после атаки птице.

Обито подбросил в руке обломки маски и зашвырнул их в Камуи.

Тогда он второй раз подумал, что нужно убить Дейдару. Пока не стало поздно.

 

В маленькой занюханной гостинице было чисто и холодно. Так холодно, что Обито не сомневался — клопы сдохли именно из-за этого. Он протягивал руки к огню, и искусственная часть тела напоминала о себе, чесалась, но никак не могла согреться. Ничего, это ненадолго.

Дейдара, закутанный по самые уши так, что торчал только длинный хвост, плюхнулся на одну из кроватей и кинул на стол вяленое мясо — в стране Льда едят черт знает что, но выбирать не приходится. Обито даже порадовался, что не нуждается в пище. Глаза сомкнулись, и он краем уха слушал, как возится, укладываясь на ночлег, Дейдара — шуршит одеждой и одеялами, придвигает к себе вторую жаровню. Он непривычно тих, и Обито продолжил сидеть с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как под маской собираются капельки пота.

Он слушал стук снега, который горстями кидал в толстое стекло яростный ветер, и всем телом ощущал, как дрожит Дейдара. От искусственной половины по всему телу волнами расходилось тепло, Обито даже подумывал сбросить плащ, а Дейдара все дрожал.

Через полчаса Обито разделся. 

Подошел к кровати, посмотрел на закутавшегося в три одеяла Дейдару — и начал освобождать его от тряпок, разворачивая одну за другой. Тот сначала было дернулся, потом схватился ледяными пальцами за запястье, порывисто выдохнул и принялся помогать.

Собственная кожа казалась Обито раскаленной. Он скользнул под холодное одеяло, прижался к холодному боку и вздрогнул от прикосновения ледяных ног. Дейдара дышал тихо и сипло, грудь поднималась едва заметно, и Обито начал растирать ее круговыми движениями — до тех пор, пока кожа не покраснела, а сам Дейдара не заерзал под его руками. Потом Обито занялся плечами, после них перешел на ягодицы. Дейдара тяжело дышал, глаза ярко блестели в неровном свете масляной лампы, а член стоял. Обито задел ладонью гладкую бархатистую плоть, и жестом показал Дейдаре переворачиваться.

Он вздрогнул, когда на обезображенную щеку легла сухая мозолистая ладонь.

— Если смотреть так, — голос Дейдары звучал низко и хрипло, — ты похож на Итачи. Можно, я тебя трахну?

Наверное, Дейдару надо было все-таки убить именно тогда. 

Или позже, когда он сказал, что не сдохнет, пока не прикончит Итачи.

Или еще позже, когда обещал показать самый красивый взрыв — только для него. А потом пинками гнал за едой, хворостом или овощами.

 

Сейчас, глядя на расцветающий купол последнего в жизни Дейдары взрыва, Обито жалел, что тогда, давным-давно, ему отдавило правую часть тела. И сейчас бы тупо не ныло в груди странное, горькое, похожее на пепел чувство — сожаление, что стало поздно, а он оказался не готов. Лучше бы он сам убил Дейдару — тысячу раз своими руками. И тогда последнее «Прости» не осыпалось бы в душе черным пеплом.


End file.
